Long Forgotten Memories
by bambino-rotto
Summary: It's been years since sburb/sgrub ended, yet none of the humans remember it. John has this sinking feeling in his gut that there's more out there, but he's unsure of what it is. Can this new kid in his class help him out? Johnkat. T for now idk.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey there everyone! This is my first homestuck fanfic, so I hope I do well. This was inspired by the song Order Made by Radwimps, and the first few chapters are gonna have the lyrics written into it. Well, I hope you all enjoy the chapter ^_^**

**disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me aside from the plot of this. All the characters of homestuck belong to Hussie, and the song belongs to Radwimps.**

Plot: The game is over now, but none of the kids remember anything of what happened in the game. John can feel a disturbance in his life at some points, but he still can't remember anything from his sburb days. He then meets someone new who fills the void in his life. He seems familiar with his weird insults and crabby attitude, but John can't remember him. Is there hope for him?

Told in John's PV

* * *

><p>Do you ever wonder how humans and the Earth came to be? I mean, I know church gives us the whole "God made us to love him" and stuff and scientists give us the whole "Well, gas particles exploded giving us the sun and the planets, and we humans evolved billions of years later", but I'm not sold on any of that. I feel like someone out there made us and not for a reason either. I think we were just... order made. This is my theory. I'm sure I was probably asked before I was born, by someone from somewhere, "I will make it so you can see either the past or the future, so which do you want?" It starts off something like that, and you get to choose how you'll become as a person.<p>

Hearing a loud buzz from a kazoo, I sit up in my bed quickly. I look at the side of my bed and see my father standing there, holding a cake in his left hand, a small flag in his right hand, and a kazoo in his mouth. He waved the flag which read "Happy 18th b-day!" on it animatedly. Once he saw that I was awake, he blew the kazoo again and then took it out. "Happy birthday, son. You're finally a man," he said proudly. I flipped my legs over the side of the bed and stared tiredly at him.

"Gee, thanks, Dad," I mumbled. He sat next to me, extending out the hand holding the cake.

"Here, I made you a cake," He said. I leaned away and held out my hands.

"No! You probably used the batter witch's cake mix, didn't you?" I shouted. Even after all these years, I still hate Betty Crocker. It's still an inexplicable hatred.

"No, I didn't. I made this from scratch," he said patiently. I looked at him warily before taking the cake. I muttered a "thanks" before taking a bite. I quickly gave him the cake and shouted "Bluh!" I tried to scrape the cake off my tongue.

"You lied to me!" I cried. Dad just laughed at me and ruffled my hair.

"I am still a prankster, John. Maybe you'll learn to prank me back one day. Which will be made possible, with this," he paused to reach under the band on his hat. He pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to me. "You know the safe in my office? This is the code to it. Go open it. That's your real present this year." I looked at the paper before smiling mischievously at him.

"I get what's in the safe? Is it the ultimate pranking device? Is it Con Air related? Is it something from Nic Cage?" I asked animatedly.

"Just go check it out. And hurry up, because you're still going to school today," he said sternly. I quickly hopped out of bed and ran into the office, only to have a bucket of water fall on my head. I growled and removed the bucket from my head.

"Dad!" I shouted. I heard a chuckle and then shrugged it off. I guess that's what I get for being an amateur prankster in a master prankster's house. I walked over to the safe and opened it using the code Dad gave me. I lightly tugged on it, but it wouldn't budge. I yanked hard, and eventually the door gave way to the giant book Colonel Sassacre's Daunting Text of Magical Frivolity and Practical Japery. I smiled fondly at the book. This was surely my first time seeing the contents of the safe, but for some reason it seemed... nostalgic to me.

I guess, if someone long ago really had asked me if I wanted to see the past or the future, then I probably chose the past, so that instead of being strong, I could become someone kind so that I could understand what "memories" are... But now that I think about it... that can't be what I chose. I feel like I've often forgotten these "memories", but then again, I am definitely not strong. I quickly skimmed through the book before trying to carry it up to my room. I heard Dad in the kitchen again.

"Remember, John, school in half an hour!" he called.

"I got it!" I yelled back, already half way up the stairs. I dropped the heavy book on my bed and panted at the amount of energy that took. If only there was an easier way to carry things around. Like putting items in cards and pulling them out. There can even be different card systems for everyone. I can totally see Dad using his wallet to carry his. I let out a short chuckle before it died down. The card thing sounds... oddly familiar... A short ping brought me out of my thoughts. I looked over to my computer and saw that I was being pestered on pesterchum. I quickly hopped on and saw that Rose was pestering me.

- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 7:19 -

TT: Happy birthday, John. You're finally 18

EB: i know! it's kinda exciting. i feel like i'm ready for action!

TT: But all of that aside, how are you feeling lately? You said you've been feeling weird lately, didn't you?

EB: rose... i don't need another one of your impromptu therapy sessions. im fine

TT: That's good. And I was only asking as a friend. My notebooks aren't anywhere near me. I'm genuinely concerned, John.

EB: oh... well im still fine. dad was a bit annoying earlier but ill prank him back. after all i am the pranking MASTER :B

TT: Well I was just checking in on you and wishing you a happy birthday. I'm in between classes at the moment, so I need to go.

TT: But happy birthday again. Did you get Jade's present yet?

TT: She said it would be coming soon.

EB: no... but now im excited!

TT: I really have to go now.

TT: Bye, John

- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 7:24 -

EB: bye rose!

I wheeled away from the computer and my eyes laid upon my magic chest. I moved closer to it thinking about how long it had been since I opened this thing. It probably wasn't since... my 13th birthday. I didn't even realize it had made it back to my room after going to the roof... Wait... What would my chest have been doing on the roof, and how would it get there? I'm really weird. I opened the chest and saw my fake arms inside. I smiled at the childishness of my pranking 'genius' back then.

Continuing on with my theory, that someone said to me "Arms, legs, mouths, ears, eyes, hearts, breasts, and holes in your nose, I'll give you two of each, so is that okay?" Which... I guess now that I think about it that's a bit weird. I mean, who turns that down. It's all normal to have two of those things, aside from hearts and mouths. But I guess that's how birth deformities happen. It would make sense...

I stood up and held the two arms to my body. I goofily ran around shouting "I have four arms!" Suddenly, I glanced at the clock and let out a curse. I had to get ready soon if I wanted to leave for school on time.

* * *

><p>After much of a struggle and a small strife with Dad, I was able to make it to school on time. I scurried into my seat in the back corner of the class and let out a sigh. Safe. For now at least. I'm still somewhat a nerd, so I do get bullied sometimes. I just hope I don't get bullied today. I looked out into the hallway and saw my good friend, Jane Crocker, in the hallway with her boyfriend. I saw them kiss then quickly looked away. I really didn't need to see any PDA to make my self esteem about my love life any lower. I then absent-mindedly brought a hand to my mouth, running my fingers over my lips.<p>

I guess, as far as my theory is concerned, I asked the person for a favor. I must have said "Please just give me one mouth so that I don't fight with myself and so that I can only kiss one person." I mean, don't get me wrong. I don't like Jane in that way, but seeing her with her boyfriend just makes me realize how lonely I am sometimes. I feel like I had the opportunity to date a few people... but I can't remember who... I want to forget about this, but I can't. What do you call this feeling?

"Hiya, John! Happy birthday!" Jane said cheerily from the desk in front of me. I snapped back to reality and smiled at her.

"Oh, hey, Jane. Thanks," I said.

"I was going to bake you something... but then I ran out of time," she said nervously.

"It's ok. I wouldn't want it anyways knowing you're the heir to the evil batter witch. You probably would've have made me something using her evil mix," I said.

"I still don't understand how you don't like her. She has cool things! Just look at this spoon!" she cheerily pulled a spoon out of her lunchbox and clicked a button. It grew larger. I started at it in amazement.

"Wasn't that a fork?" I asked. She looked at me confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. I just stared at her in amazement. The bell rang and I turned to face the front of the classroom.

"Um... Nothing. Just don't worry about it," I said. I hate this feeling. It's like... I'm empty. Like everything around me is a lie. There's a void in my life. I just know there's something missing... but what is it? Our teacher then, called the classes attention and started the lesson. I tried to focus, but I still couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong here.

Sometimes, I feel like what happened next in my creation, was the person (who had to be looking slightly displeased) had no choice but to continue talking. "The heart, which is the most important part, I'll put one in each side of your chest. Is that okay?" Yet again, I asked for a favor. "I'm sorry, but I don't need the heart on my right side. I'm sorry I'm saying such selfish things." And so when I meet that person who is so important to me and embrace them for the first time, I will know that our two hearts are beating on both sides of our chests. I can say that the left side is mine, and the right side is yours. The left side is yours, and the right side is mine. So when I am alone, there will be something missing in me, so I can't seem to live alone... Like right now...

About halfway through the class, there was a knock on the door. Mrs. Hanson paused the class to open the door. A kind of loud, annoyed voice filled the void of silence in the room. "Sorry I'm so late. The fucking movers got lost, and my dad didn't want me to come to school until we were all moved in and shit." I felt my heart skip a beat at the voice. Odd... I don't think I know this mystery person... and I'm definitely not attracted, because the voice was male. I am not a homosexual. Mrs. Hanson quietly scolded the boy for using harsh language but then lead him in the class.

"Class," she began. "This is your new classmate." She paused to read the sheet of paper. "*Katzir Varlet." The boy was really small, smaller than me and I'm pretty short. He had short, disheveled, black hair and looked kinda pale. He had bags under his eyes from what I guessed was lack of sleep, and his eyes were almost red in color. He wore black skinny jeans yet a baggy black sweater with a small gray crab on the collar. "Katzir... Would you like to say anything to introduce yourself." He paused in thought.

"Though I may be in this lousy school for now, I am pretty much your God so you better respect me you nook-sucking asswipes," he said. The class was silent for a while before going into a fit of laughter. Katzir seemed unshaken by it though.

"Yes... Thank you... Please, go take a seat in that empty desk next to John Egbert there," Mrs. Hanson said pointing to the desk next to mine. His face remained impassive as he walked closer to me. I have no clue why, but I felt weird. With each step he took closer to me, my heart pounded louder and louder, and my breathing became shallow. I looked around me to see if anyone else could hear my heart. I could feel myself tensing in some sort of apprehension. I feel like I should run somehow.

"Hey, are you okay? I don't wanna have to fucking get in trouble on my first day just because you're a fucking dork," a voice said. My head snapped up to meet Katzir's reddish eyes. Holy fuck, when did he sit next to me? Why can't I say anything? I'm stuck just looking at him. He reached out and put a hand on my shoulder. "Seriously, are you fucking okay? I don't want some weird shit to happen." Somehow I got control over myself again and pushed his hand away.

"I'm fine. Don't fucking touch me," I brushed off, going back to attempting to write notes.

"I try to fucking help you and that's the shitty thanks I get? Did you not hear my introduction? I am your fucking god, Egbert. Try giving me the respect and fucking thanks I deserve," Katzir said to me.

"Fine. Thank you oh so gracious god," I rolled my eyes at him. He smirked and leaned back in his seat with his arms folded over his chest.

"That's more fucking like it," he said.

Even after he had gone back to paying attention to the lesson, I kept staring at him for some unknown reason. Just... something about the way he looked was familiar to me. I'm sure I have never met someone like him before though... Why is he so fucking familiar? Even his weird introduction sounded weirdly familiar.

Suddenly, a gray text flashed through my mind. It read: ATTENTION WORTHLESS HUMAN. THIS IS YOUR GOD SPEAKING. Just as quickly as it came, the text left. What was that... and why was it so familiar? The bell rang for the end of class and I emptily stood up. I just need to forget about this weirdness. I want to forget... but I can't. What do you call this feeling? The sound in my chest is loud, but nostalgic... What is this feeling?

"Egbert... Egbert!" a voice snapped. I came back to reality to find Katzir waving his hand in my face. I looked at him with apprehension. "Finally, you're such a fucking space cadet. I can't believe Ms. Hanson asked me to have you show me around school."

"I'm doing what now?" I asked with slight annoyance.

"You're showing me around the fucking school. Take me to my next class, and don't be a fucking grub about it," he said handing me his schedule. I read over it quickly. It looked like he was in a lot of my classes... Great. He was even in my next class. "Well? Aren't you going to lead me away now? Aren't you going to start walking? You know, that stupid bodily function where you put one foot in front of the other? Surely just standing here isn't going to do anything unless you suddenly learned how to appearify things."

"Wait... What was that?" I asked. He looked at me confused.

"The fuck are you talking about? You weren't actually taking me seriously were you?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, sorry. Your next class is this way," I gave him an overly nice smile and started walking. He's technically in my next class, but he's bugging me right now. It's almost as if what he just said could be considered as trolling me. Trolling me... Why did that sound familiar?... Get a hold of yourself Egbert. There is nothing familiar about anything and you're just being weird. This isn't like some sort of weird love story like The Lake House with Sandra Bullock and Keanu Reeves. Just go on with your day.

I stopped outside some random classroom on the other side of the school as my next class and held out his schedule to him. "Here you are, Kat. You're next class. Enjoy," I said. I started walking away after he took his paper, but he called out to me.

"Hey! What did you just call me?" he asked.

"I called you Kat. It's a lot easier to say that instead of Katzir, which is a weird name by the way. Besides, it's a cool nickname for a new friend," I said then wanted to mentally slap myself. Katzir gave me an amused look.

"You consider us friends already? Ha. You must have a pitiful life then. There's no way that I could ever be fucking friends with a nook-sucking fuckass like you. Later, Egderp," he barked out in laughter before going into the classroom. My face went red in anger before I stalked off. If only this were pesterchum, then I'd block him or even change my chum handle. Instead of ectoBiologist I could be ghostyTrickster or something... wait... Why do I feel like I was already ghostyTrickster? This day is just so weird. I turned to walk back to my class, but I was knocked down then.

"Ha ha ha, Egderp? Why hadn't we thought of that name? It fits you perfectly, dork!" someone sneered. I scoffed. Great. The football jocks. Just what I need right now. As I tried to get up, one of them grabbed my shirt and pulled me up to their face. They sneered right at me and I glared right back.

"What are you gonna do, Egderp? You're too weak to defend yourself," he laughed. I wriggled in his grip and tried to push myself away. He laughed some more. "Look at you! You look absolutely pathetic! You're like a little puppy waiting to be kicked down." He punched me in the face and dropped me to the ground. My glasses flew somewhere, but that didn't matter. I wiped my face of the blood coming out of my nose.

"Hey, man! Check out his dorky backpack! What is this thing anyways? It looks like the fucking Ghostbuster's logo!" another one laughed. He held my backpack and pointed mockingly at it. He reached inside. "Oh, wait! Look at this! It's a fucking bunny rabbit!" He pulled out my mangy stuffed rabbit, Liv Tyler. At that point I saw red. I stood and ran after him.

"Don't touch her! She's a present from a friend!" I cried trying to grab her.

"Ha ha, are you being serious, dork? You must be a fag or something to carry this around," he laughed. I lost it. I punched him in the face and grabbed Liv Tyler back. It didn't do much though. Soon, I was surrounded by the four of them. One punched me and another shoved me to the ground. Then, I was being assaulted by four feet, each kick hurting more than the last. I could only gasp for air.

"Hey! Fuckasses! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" a voice shouted. Soon, I wasn't being kicked anymore. Curious, I looked up to see Katzir fighting the four jocks. He was doing well, but it was still 4 against 1.

"Katzir, look out!" I cried before coughing violently. Katzir, glanced down at me with what I assumed to be pity before taking a punch to the face. The jocks laughed, but Katzir just stood up and spit out the blood in his mouth.

"Alright, time to get serious," he growled. He tackled the one who had just punched him and laid an assault of punches on his face. Just as he was about to be punched from behind, he turned and grabbed the fist. He then brought the guy's head to his in a headbutt. Once that guy was on the ground, he went to another and judo flipped him onto the other two. He glared at the last one.

"You're the fucking ringleader of this fucking horrible clown parade right?" he asked angrily. The guy nodded, his fear evident. Katzir grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to his eye level. "Then fucking learn this. If you ever touch John again, I will fucking end your miserable life. Got it?" Once again the jock nodded. "Good." Katzir gave a menacing smile before throwing him towards the others. "Now get lost. I don't want to have to see your fucking ugly faces again." The four quickly scrambled away. I glanced up at Katzir to see he was absolutely livid. He already looked crabby before, but now he looked really pissed. He glanced down at me, and his anger dissipated some. "Fuck, are you okay?"

"Katzir? Why did you-" I was cut off by coughing. I gripped my probably now bruised stomach and cringed. Tears stained the corner of my eyes.

"John! Fuck! Okay, I'm going to take you to the nurse's office," he announced. I felt arms wrap around me and soon I was in Katzir's arms. I had no clue he was that strong. I guess even small people like him can be strong when he needs to be. I held onto him out of fear of falling. I'm jealous. He could take all four of them on while I couldn't. Before I knew it, tears were falling from my eyes. Katzir must have noticed it, because he stopped. "John, are you okay? Why are you fucking crying?"

"Sorry..." I wiped my eyes. "It's nothing. Just contacts."

"Fucking liar. You wear glasses... Fuck. I forgot those back there. Just get someone to get them later. I've already done a lot for you so far, so you fucking owe me," he said.

"Why did you help me?" I asked before I could stop myself. I looked up at him and saw something in his eyes. It was a strange look. He then sighed and continued walking again.

"Well, we're still not friends or anything, but as your god, I couldn't just let those fucking bastards beat you up," he said. Then we were in the nurse's office. He sat me down on one of the beds before backing up, refusing to meet my eyes. "Well, I've done all I can. Later, Egbert." He started to leave. "Oh, by the way, if you ever pull a shitty prank like that on me again, you're gonna fucking pay. You're still just an amateur prankster after all." With that he walked out of the room.

Wait... How did he know I was a prankster? I never told him. And why did he say still? Wouldn't that imply he knew me before? Ugh! This is causing such a major headache! And he's a jerk anyways... Though I guess he can't be that bad if he helped me out...

Eventually, the nurse came out with band aids and rubbing alcohol. She began treating my wounds and new tears fell. I hate tears and crying. I think it's stupid. I guess in my theory, this is where the person would say "By the way, there is just one more thing. Should I add tears as an option? It's not a problem if you don't want them. Some people don't add them because they are troublesome. So what will you do?"

Once the nurse left, I rubbed my face clean of my tears and looked at the floor. Those guys really did a number on me. Just look at how much I cried. I put my shirt back on and went on to class. I got weird looks from my classmates about how I looked, but other than that the day went on as usual. Even Katzir somewhat ignored me today. That is until it was time to go home.

I walked out into the student parking lot where my car (Dad's old car) was parked, but I noticed he was following me. I finally just stopped and looked at him. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Not really. I just wanted to follow you home. My dad won't be satisfied until I tell him that I made a friend. You're the closest thing I have to a friend right now, so I might as well try to be fucking friends with you," he explained.

"So... you're just gonna follow me around?" I asked. He nodded. I sighed opening the back seat door to my car. I threw in my backpack. "Get in. You can come over to my house tonight. I guess I do owe you for today after all." I got in the driver's seat while he got in the passenger seat, stubbornly holding his backpack. "You can throw that in the back seat if you want." He gave me a weird look.

"What, are you fucking stupid? Why would I want to fucking do that?" he asked. I just held up my hands defensively before starting the car. Soon, I was driving off home, and soon after that, we stood in my room. "Ha ha, I see you still have these stupid Con Air posters too. Didn't you scribble all over these?" I looked at him.

"What?" I asked. His eyes widened and he coughed.

"Uh... Sorry. Your room looks like an old friend of mine's. I thought I was back with them, but I'm not. I'm fucking hungry. Don't you have anything to fucking eat? And please, none of that sweet shit. I'm not that fucking dipshit So- Never mind," he finished quickly.

"Okay... Something not sweet coming up. Just... Don't touch anything. Especially those little beans in the chest," I said before leaving. A smirk worked it's way onto my face when I heard the chest being opened. I just knew it. I felt like he had some sort of leader complex, and being told what to do is not a good thing. Reverse psychology prank for the win!

* * *

><p>A little while later, I came back carrying a plate of those little pizza roll things. As I got closer to my room, I heard a loud string of curse words. I smirked but that smirk fell when I opened the door to my room. There was smoke everywhere. I could only barely make out Katzir's figure through the smoke. "Oh my god! What did you do? Crush all of my smoke pellets?" I cried. I set the plate down on what I hoped was my desk and ran to the wall. I felt around for a window trying to dodge Katzir's frantic hands. "Stop swinging at me! I'm trying to find the window!"<p>

"What the fuck do you think I've been doing? I'm trying to find it too you nook-sucker!" he shouted.

I quickly found the window and opened it with a bit of difficulty. The smoke then started to seep out into the open air. Once the room was at least clear enough to look around in, I saw Katzir grasping his chest and heard his coughs. "Oh god, you're not dying are you?"

"Fuck no! It's just... smoke makes you cough. It's your own fucking fault it happened anyways," he insisted.

"What do you mean it was my fault? You're the one who didn't listen to me!" I threw back. By this time there was a small amount of smoke left. I huffed over to my magic chest and snapped it shut.

"You should know by now not to use your fucking reverse psychology shit on me!" he growled.

"How am I supposed to know that? We only just met today!" I shouted.

"Well I-" he stopped and didn't say anything else. I looked over at him to find him glaring at my carpet. Had I offended him somehow? All I did was state a fact...

"Look, Katzir, I'm sorry," I said.

"Yeah, whatever. Like I give a fuck. I don't even know why I fucking came here in the first place. I'm going home," he said. He turned and left the room. I sighed and sat on my bed. Just as I got comfortable, I heard pesterchum on my computer notify me. I groaned and went over to my computer. I saw that Dave and Jade had been pestering me. I started with Dave.

- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 14:23 -

TG: john hey

TG: dude are you there

TG: fucking answer me egbert

TG: dont think that just cuz its your bday that im gonna be cool about you blowing me off

TG: cuz im not

EB: sorry i had a friend over. im here now though

EB: what do you need?

TG: just wishing you a happy birthday man

TG: i made you a wicked awesome rap

EB: yay. please lay down this wicked awesome beat :B

TG: alright. here goes

TG: happy bday man

TG: it just goes to show

TG: instead of fadin with the wind

TG: you just go with the flow

TG: you made it to 18

TG: now youre a man

TG: theres more to see

TG: than that tiny little land

TG: so grow up

TG: and explore some more

TG: you know youre gonna make it

TG: in this ice cold world

TG: done

EB: cool! thanks :B

EB: your raps have only gotten better

EB: so has your bro been teaching you then?

TG: No

TG: skill just happens

EB: oh. i see. well that's cool

EB: well i gotta go

EB: jade wants to talk to me too

TG: later bro

EB: later! :B

- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 14:41 -

Well, that took care of Dave. Time to talk to Jade.

- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 14:26 -

GG: john! happy birthday! :)

GG: john?

GG: oh youre talking to dave now aren't you?

GG: okay well once you get this i'll be asleep again so i might as well say it now

GG: good luck john!

GG: things are going to get weird for you now

GG: i hope youll get my present when you need it

GG: and dont be afraid to make new friends either!

GG: bye i guess! :)

- gardenGnostic ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 14:34 -

Well... that was a bit weird... but she has always known things... I wonder how. She never did tell me. She always avoided the subject. I can't help but think she's a witch sometimes though. Like the one in the Wizard of Oz with the striped stockings, red shoes, and everything. I let out a laugh which only sounded bitter to me. Why does that sound right... Why can't I shake off this de ja vous I've been having lately? I just want to shake off this stupid feeling...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Annnd, done! For this chapter at least. I felt like this was going to be really long, so I decided to stop short! Don't worry, the second chapter will be here soon! Please review though! Reviews will bring the next chapter out faster ^_^ See you then! Oh! and for anyone who wants to hear the song used in this here's the link. Just take out the space. .comwatch?v=z0Jdnkr8xRA**

***This is important because all troll names have 6 letters. I wanted Karkat to still have some of those troll qualities and stuff so I came up with this name! Katzir because it means harvesting which I thought was cool considering his choice of weapons is a sickle which is used for farming. And I chose Varlet because it means servant which I found cool because of Karkat's blood color and where that puts him on the hemoglobin scale structure. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, all! I just want to say thanks to all of you readers who haven't lost their patience with me! I know I've been kinda dead to the internet for a while, and I'm sorry! I've just been really busy lately. Now, I want to thank those of you who reviewed for me last chapter! :3 You know how to spoil an author. Special thanks go out to Ninfunai, nanna95K, and MinLat Fenton. Anyways, here's the chapter. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Flying is an amazing feeling. Flying up near the clouds is so exhilarating. The clouds are so thin, almost non-existent. It's a bit damp, but it worth it. I feel so light and free when I fly, like a new person free of worries and stress of daily life. Seeing the sky up close is just breath taking. The scenery is beautiful, the clouds just floating by, the sun glistening on the land below, birds flying all around, it's amazing. If there were one thing I'd change, I'd make it warmer up high. Though I have a hood, this short sleeve shirt does nothing to protect me from the chills up there. But even though it's cold, if I just close my eyes, it's the most peaceful thing on Earth. The best feeling ever.<p>

I wake up slightly glaring at the wall opposite my bed. Stupid alarm clock had to wake me from my amazing dream. It was the best dream I'd had in years. I had felt so free flying in the clouds like that. I smile to myself just thinking about it. My heart aches though. I so wish I could fly. It would be the greatest thing in the world. It feels like the most natural thing to do though. Why can't humans fly? Fuck you, gravity.

I get up and turn off my blaring alarm clock with a sigh. I quickly stretch out my sleep lazed limbs and glance out the windows. The wind blows strongly, shaking the branches in the tree in my front yard. I frown a bit. Even though it's April, it's still chilly outside, and I'm sure that wind doesn't help. Now I have to wear a jacket to school today. At least it wasn't that cold yesterday…

I walk over to my computer and quickly check pesterchum to see if anyone wants to chat. I smile when I see Jade is online.

- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 7:09 –

EB: hey jade!

EB: sorry I didn't get a chance to talk to you yesterday

EB: I was kinda busy

GG: hey john!

GG: thats ok. I knew you were busy

EB: how did you know? Are you psychic or something?

GG: nope! But how was your birthday? Did you have friends over?

EB: yeah I did actually if you call him a friend

GG: you dont think hes a friend?

EB: how did you know it was a guy?

GG: um…

EB: is there something you're not telling me?

EB: Jade?

GG: um…

GG: ill tell you later john

GG: youre gonna be late to school

EB: no im not. you're avoiding this jade

GG: i promise ill tell you later

EB: fine

EB: later then

- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 7:18-

I pout and cross my arms as I push myself away from my computer desk. I always knew that Jade was weird, but I didn't think she'd keep the reason behind it a secret from me. I guess there really isn't anything I can do to make her tell me though. I sigh again as I start getting dressed for school. I pull on a black t-shirt with my slimmer logo on it. I glance down at it. It must be old. I don't ever remember wearing it, and it's a bit small since I have been growing a lot lately. I just think nothing of it and pull on a pair of jeans and a green jacket. I quickly brush through my hair, but I don't really care how it looks.

I go downstairs and see dad making pancakes. He smiles at me. "Morning, John. Care for some pancakes?" he asks. I glance over to the counter just in time to see him hide a Betty Crocker bag. I grimace.

"No thanks. I'll just make some cereal," I say pulling out a box of Cheerios. Gotta love that healthy stuff. I make myself a bowl and sit down at the kitchen table to start eating. Dad sits down across from me eating a stack of pancakes. He smiles at me, his eyes wrinkling a bit.

"So when I came home yesterday, I ran into a boy your age. He looked quite upset and irritable. Is he your friend?" he asks. I shrug.

"I don't know. We really only met just yesterday. He wanted to come over, so I let him. Though he got upset by something I said and just stormed off," I say apathetically. I continue eating.

"He certainly was a curious fellow. He gave this astounded look like he was confused as to why I was here or something. I was about to say something to him when he just started yelling then ran off. I don't quite remember what he said… Maybe it was somewhere along the lines of 'fuck you' or something? But wait… he said something before that. Oh! He wanted me to tell you that he'd see you today," he says satisfied with that realization. I inwardly groan. Dad sees my mood drop and frowns. "Do you not like this boy?"

"It's not that I don't like him. He's just too weird. He curses me out one minute then helps me the next. He also talks to me as if I knew him before he transferred to my school and then looks so down when he realizes I don't know him. It's just plain weird," I say getting up and putting my bowl in the sink. I turn around only to see Dad's frown grow deeper.

"You should try to be friends with him, John. I think it'd be good for you to have friends outside of Jane and those three you talk to online. I fear you're going to be anti-social one day," Dad says pausing in his eating. I stand there in awe.

"I won't become anti-social, Dad, but whatever. I'll make friends with him for you," I say. He smiles and opens up the morning newspaper.

"Good. Now finish getting ready. Don't you need to leave soon?" dad reminds me taking a sip of his cup of coffee.

"Yeah, later, Dad," I say running upstairs. I quickly brush my teeth and throw all of my books into my backpack before rushing back downstairs. I yell out a quick "bye!" to Dad before hopping in my car. I turn it on and sit there in the driveway for a while, waiting for the car to warm up. Then, I pull out and drive to school. I park in my normal parking spot and start walking in towards the building. The wind blows sending a chill down my spine. I pull my jacket closer to me and flip up the collar. I then feel arms around me as I'm tackled into a hug.

"John! How was your birthday yesterday?" Jane asks as she starts walking beside me. I smile at her and hoist my backpack up higher on my shoulder.

"It was okay. Kinda fun, but stressful at the same time. I got bullied again, but I-"

"Oh, John! That's terrible! Are you hurt?" Jane asks, worry showing in her eyes.

"No, luckily the only bruises I got were on my stomach, but that new student, Katzir, stepped in to help me. He beat them up all by himself. It was quite impressive for someone his size," I say.

"Well that's good. I'm glad you have a new friend. For a while there, I was convinced I'd be your only friend," she laughs at that and I playfully shove her.

"Jerk, but anyways, Katzir came over to my house then. We didn't really do anything. I made him a snack, he broke all of my smoke pellets, then I said something and he stormed off, clearly offended. I don't know what I said was so horrible though," I say frowning a bit.

"Well, maybe you just reminded him of something horrible in his past or something. I wouldn't worry about it too much," Jane says before looking up and smiling widely. She haves happily then turns back to me. "Well, gotta go. There's my boyfriend. See you later, John!" She then runs over to her boyfriend, giving him a hug. I continue walking until I feel someone push me from behind. I fall rather clumsily then brace myself for the bullying to continue. It doesn't

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Sorry! I didn't see you there. Are you okay?" a slightly nasally and shrill voice asks. I don't say anything, relishing in the relief that it was just an accident. "Hellllllllo? Are you gonna answer me or are you just gonna sit there?" I look to see who is talking to me. A girl with a slight tan looks at me through her wide rimmed glasses. Her black hair is put messily into a pony tail and stray hairs fray out into her face. She holds out her hand to me and I take it. She helps me up and smiles at me, brining my attention to her blue lipstick.

"Uh, sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you, I just, um…" I don't know what to say. She laughs again, almost sounding more like a cackle, and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on, John, stop being so shy and scared. Confidence suits you more. It always has. I'm tired of weak men," she scrunches her nose in distaste. I stare at her confused.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you from somewhere?" I ask. She gasps before covering her mouth, her eyes wide.

"I didn't say anything! The others are gonna kiiiiiiiill me for this! Um, I was never here!" she shouts, running down the hallway. I'm left standing there a bit dumbfounded. It isn't until I see Katzir that I'm jolted back to reality.

"Hey, why are you just standing there like a dumb fuck? We have class in like two minutes," Katzir says, dragging me down the hallway. I let him pull me still trying to figure out the mystery girl. He pushes me into my desk and stands there with his hands on his hips. I glance up at him only to see him glaring at me. "Ok, what is it this time that's making you unable to say a single fucking thing?"

"Nothing, just… Have you seen anyone around school, a girl, with black hair in a ponytail, big glasses, and blue lipstick?" I ask. Katzir pales a bit then turns away from me.

"No. I don't know anyone like that. Pay attention. Here comes the teacher," he snaps at me. I close my mouth and just stare at him a bit more than confused. Why is he so testy all of a sudden? The teacher isn't even here. I shrug and take out my notebook as the bell rings. Everyone chats amongst each other while our teacher isn't here, but once she shows up, everyone shuts up quickly. Class goes by quite quickly and uneventfully after that. The bell rings again later though, but before I can even say anything to Katzir; he's picked up his backpack and is out the door. I frown but sigh and continue onto my next class. I sit at my desk by the window and look out into the world.

There's a street in front of the parking lot where cars drive by busily. I sometimes count all of the cars driving by, separating them by color and whatnot. I must have been counting aloud because soon I felt someone behind me. "That's the eighth blue car, not the seventh," they say somewhat smugly. I jump a bit and turn around to see the girl from the hallway behind me. She gives me a crooked smile and holds out her hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Visina Sudesh. My first name is Serbian and my last name is Indian, which is what I am." That explains the odd tan she has. I nod.

"Um, John Egbert. It's nice to meet you," I say a bit uncomfortable.

"There you go getting shy again! What would Nic Cage do at a time like this?" she smirks as she says it, and I feel happiness swelling inside me.

"You're a Nic Cage fan, too?" I ask a stupid smile on my face.

"Well of coooooooourse I am! You were the one who-" she slapped a hand over her mouth again and just sat in the desk next to me. I looked at her curiously. "Never mind. I say weird things sometimes. Ha ha. Don't need to get so worked up about it, ha ha, I mean, I just met you so there's oooooooobviously nothing you could have done with me together in the past ha ha. I must be getting you confused with someone else. Sorry, ha ha." She laughs nervously and starts playing with a weirdly shaped die she pulled from her pocket. I awkwardly focus my attention to the front of the classroom even though the bell hasn't rung yet to start class. I sigh as I realize my life is getting filled with crazy people.

* * *

><p>Finally, it's lunch time. I usually go to the cafeteria to buy my lunch and find somewhere to sit, but I forgot my wallet today so I can't do anything. I just walk around instead intending on going to the courtyard to just look at the clouds. As I near a corner, I start hearing voices around the corner. One of them Katzir, I know that for sure.<p>

"Just what the fuck do you think you're doing here? I had everything perfectly under control, and I also distinctly remember not fucking asking any of you fucking grubs to come with me. You guys should be fine without me there to hold together all of your shit, so why are you here?" Katzir growls. A shrill cackle is his only reply.

"Oh, come now, Karkat, I helped out John too years ago. I have just as much right seeing him, if not more since I was the one who made him a god tier. What did you do? Nothing but call him an idiot all of the time. You should really work on that you know," I heard a girl say. I walk close enough to glance around the corner to see Visina talking to Katzir… Though she called him something different didn't she?

"Don't fucking call me that while we're here. Are you out of your fucking mind, Vriska? Humans can show up at any time and hear us. I'm trying to blend in to this stupid fucking race, so butt out. I don't need your fucking help or your sabotage. I may yell at people, but at least I'm not a bitch like you. Have you even talked to Tavros at all?" Katzir asks accusingly. Visina look at the ground and rubs her arm, a sad expression on her face.

"Don't bring him up. I don't feel like talking about him. You know I regret what I did, but there's no taking it back. Anyways, while I'd loooooooove to really help you out with your true motives in coming here, remember that we are kinda stretched for time. This won't last much longer, and the others are struggling. So remember that while you're living out your stupid dream romcom," Visina says with a slight glare. Katzir sighs.

"I know we're pressed for time, but this is hard. I can't directly say anything, and he's not remembering Vriska. He's not. He's completely forgotten about everything," Katzir says sadly. I wonder who they're talking about… This seems kinda serious though. Maybe I shouldn't be listening in on this… Or maybe I should interrupt them? Choose one, Egbert!

"Oh, hey, Katzir! Are you skipping out on lunch too? Maybe we could hang out," I say painfully cheerful as I walk up to them. I look at Visina and pretend to just notice her. "Oh, hey, Visina. What are the odds of meeting you here?"

"Odds? You never know John. I am quite the lucky gal after all," Visina says with a hint of sadness.

"Lucky enough to bet on it?" I joke. Visina frowns before laughing.

"Maybe. I am quite a gambler. I need to go, John. I'll talk to you later," Visina says walking away. She stops and turns around to add, "If we have any more classes together that is." She then runs away. Katzir just stares at me in awe.

"You really are a fucking idiot," he growls. I frown.

"And what's that supposed to mean, grumpy? You still haven't explained why you just burst out my house yesterday," I say. He glares at me.

"You know why. Or at least you'll figure it out eventually," he says pushing past me. I hear him mutter, "If it's not too late by then," before he enters the cafeteria. I frown but go out to the courtyard anyways. I find a tree and lie down, not even bothering to look at anything in specific. I know it's also gotten warmer since this morning, but I still can't help but shiver and feel cold. This feeling I'm getting is just so… weird.

* * *

><p>It's the end of the school now, but am I alone? No, I'm not. And I'm not just with Katzir this time. Visina decided to join us too. I turn around and pout at them. "Look, I'm glad you guys wanna follow me around, really I am, but not now." They stop and give me a desperate look.<p>

"Look, Egbert, I'm coming over to your house whether you like it or not. Visina here is leaving though," Katzir says giving her a pointed look. She crosses her arms and pouts.

"I'm not going anywhere, Katzir," she says, putting emphasis on his name. I then remember what I heard in the hallway.

"Oh yeah! Visina, I heard you call Katzir Karkat and he called you Vriska. Do you guys already know each other?" I ask turning to look at them. They glance at each other and then avoid my eyes.

"Well… It's complicated, but yes, you could say that," Katzir says looking somewhat guilty.

"I'm gonna go now, I guess. I can always hang out with John later. I'm taking you shopping sometime soon mister. You outfits are horrible, but… I guess I'm glad you wore that today. I'm soooooooo glad I- I mean- you picked that out," she smirks at me. She waves and starts walking away. "Later, John! Good luck, Katzir!" She snorts before leaving school grounds. I stare after her blankly while Katzir flips off her back.

"Well, let's go to your hive. I'm tired of standing around here," Katzir says walking towards the parking lot. I walk with him.

"Wait, did you just say hive?" I ask. He stammers a bit.

"It's just… what we used to say where I used to live," he mutters. I nod and don't press him any further on it. We just hop in my car and I drive us to my house.

"You can go on inside. I just wanna check my mail first," I call out to Katzir before walking over to the mail box. I open it up and pull out a green box. I smile fondly to myself. This is just like the box I got from Jade on my thirteenth birthday. What was in it though...?

"What's that?" Katzir asks gesturing to the box in my hand.

"It's a birthday present from a friend of mine. She lives a while away from here though, so she had to mail it. That's why it's late, but she always does this weird thing of sending me what I need when I need it," I say opening the box.

"Oh, so you're still friends with Harley the Witch huh?" he mutters under his breath. I'm about to ask him what he meant by that and how he knew Jade, but then I saw what was in the box and froze. I frown. "What the fuck is wrong, John? You're making a fucking stupid face right now."

"She got me movies for my birthday…" I say, but that's not what's bothering me. She got me romcom movies… Why would she do that? I mean she got me Ghost Dad too, and I am thankful since I don't own that but Hitch and 50 First Dates? What would I want with these movies?

"Oh, hey, Harley has pretty good taste. Let's watch one of these, but not this piece of shit. You can fucking watch this and coo about it when I'm not here to fucking hear you talk about nonsense," Katzir says picking up the movies and handing me back Ghost Dad. He holds the two movies as if having a hard time deciding which one he wants to watch. Finally he sets down Hitch and decides on 50 First Dates. He then walks over to my TV only to pause again. "How do I fucking work this?"

"Have you never used a TV and CD player before?" I ask sarcastically making my way over to him. I turn on my TV and put in 50 First Dates only to grimace a bit. I get it running then sit on the couch. "Are we really watching this? If we wanna watch a good movie, I have Con Air upstairs." Katzir plops down next to me, his arms folded over his chest.

"No, I'm not watching that fucking movie. You and Vri-Visina may like it and Nic Cage, but I fucking don't. This is a fucking awesome movie and if you have a problem with it, then you can fucking leave," Katzir says pointedly.

"But this is my house!" I protest. He gives me a crooked smirk.

"Then I guess we're decided then, aren't we?" he asks cockily. I pout but shut up as the movie starts. Even though it's not my thing, I have to admit the movie isn't pretty bad. Adam Sandler is a decent actor, but he's still nowhere near as awesome as Nic Cage. It's even funny to see Katzir get so choked up over the movie. I must chuckle or something because he nudges me in the side. "The fuck is so funny?"

"You. I've never seen anyone get so choked up at this movie before," I chuckle.

"Shut up. It's an awesome movie that hits you right in the fucking feels, ok?" he says sniffling a bit as Drew Barrymore's character is told about her brain condition.

"Yeah, right in the feels. 'Cuz I know what it's like to love someone who can't remember me," I say sarcastically. Katzir pulls a face, and I look at him curiously. He then glares at me and turns back to the movie.

"You should consider yourself lucky then," he mumbles. I had to strain my ears to hear it, but I definitely heard it. I feel horrible now, because maybe something did happen to Katzir before he moved here and that's why he likes this movie… I should probably apologize. I turn to look at him only to see he's completely absorbed in the movie. I smirk a bit to myself and can't stop the prankster inside me. I put my arm around his shoulders waiting for the mood to lighten by him pushing me away and cussing me out, only he doesn't do that. To my surprise, he actually scoots a bit closer to me. I inwardly scold myself for getting myself into this awkward situation. I mean, what am I supposed to say at the end of the movie? 'I had to stretch so no homo?' That's just stupid. "John."

"Huh?" I ask looking down at him. He looks at me with teary eyes, and I'm shocked. I've never really seen Katzir this emotional before. What am I supposed to do in a situation like this?

"I know you're just trying to help, but don't. I can fucking take care of myself. Also, I don't deserve this from you," he says trailing off. This worries me a bit. The usually loud and abrasive Katzir is just looking so fragile in front of me right now. I slowly and carefully bring him into a bit of an awkward hug. I gently pat his back.

"Um… I'm not sure what all happened to make you cry like this, but it's gonna be okay," I comfort awkwardly. I get a slight punch in my side and Katzir pushes me off of him.

"I'm not fucking crying. Your house is so fucking dusty the dust got in my eyes. You should really clean here soon, and move that fucking urn. You never know when it could fall and break. That'd be a real fucking mess," he says gesturing to the urn over my fireplace. It contains my nanna's ashes.

"True, I suppose," I admit. I can't help but thinking that the urn had already fallen over once before, but that can't be true. It's still in its original urn. I do feel like I got the chance to talk to nanna again though… Maybe in a dream or something. She made me cookies with her blue oven while I was in bed. It was a good dream…

"Fuck! Man, it's late! Crabdad is gonna fucking kill me! I gotta go, John," Katzir says hurriedly, standing up. He quickly grabs all of his things and makes his way towards the door.

"Wait," I call out. He stops right in front of the door and looks at me. I walk over to him and awkwardly shove my hands into my jeans pockets. "Um… Do you have a pesterchum? I'd really like to talk to you outside of school and whatnot." Man, do I feel awkward right now. Katzir gives me a quick smile before nodding.

"Yeah, I got one. Give me your… um… Chum handle?" he asks as if he isn't sure of his wording.

"EctoBiologist. Do you need me to write it down?" I ask.

"No, I got it. Later, John," he chuckles to himself before opening the door. My dad stands there stunned because the door opened before he touched it. "Oh, hey there, John's lus-Dad. Dad. I'll just um, go." He awkwardly shuffles around my dad and shuts the door behind him, my dad inside. He looks at me a bit confused.

"Did you understand that?" he asks me. I simply shake my head and go upstairs. I turn on my computer and read the latest update for the Midnight Crew on mspaintadventures. While I'm reading though, I get a friend request on my pester chum. I click on it and see it's from carcinoGeneticist. I accept it and almost immediately get a message.

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 19:21 –

CG: HEY THERE STUPID. I DECIDED TO GRACE YOU WITH MY WORDS TONIGHT SINCE YOU'RE PROBABLY SAD THAT YOUR ONE AND ONLY GOD HAS LEFT YOU.

EB: hey katzir. what's with the weird text? makes you seem like you're yelling all the time :B

CG: DON'T GIVE ME THAT FUCKING SHIT AND THINK THAT IT'S OK SIMPLY BECASE YOU PUT A STUPID EMOTICON LIKE :B AT THE END OF IT. THAT'S A SERIOUSLY STUPID THING TO DO.

CG: IT'D BE LIKE ME SAYING:

CG: JOHN, YOU'RE THE MOST STUPID DUMBFUCK I'VE EVER MET IN MY LIFE (:B

EB: what's with that weird emoticon? what's the mouth there?

CG: NEVER FUKING MIND HOW I DO MY EMOTICONS FOR NOW. BUT DID YOU GET THE FUCKING POINT?

EB: yeah, it's weird. like you

CG: FUCK YOU EGBERT. I AM NOT THE WEIRD AS BATSHIT ONE HERE. THAT IS YOU WITH YOUR STUPID FUCKING BUCK-TOOTH SMILE, SHITTY TASTE IN MOVIES, AND HORRIBLE PRANKING SKILLS.

CG: I ACTUALLY HAVE FUCKING WORTHWHILE SKILLS. I CAN HOLD EVERYONE'S SHIT TOGETHER, KEEP THINGS ORGANIZED USING A FUCKING SHITLOAD OF CHARTS, AND I'M EVEN A GREAT LEADER.

CG: MY FRIENDS AND I LEAD A GREAT CAMPAIGN ONCE, AND ONLY TWO OUT OF SIX OF MY TEAM MEMBERS DIED. FOUR OUT OF SIX OF THE OTHER TEAM DIED. I THINK THAT I WAS DEFINITELY THE BETTER LEADER THERE.

EB: katzir you LARP? i had no idea :)

CG: IF YOU USE THE TERM LARPING LOOSELY THEN YES I LARP. BUT THE GAME I PLAYED WAS DEFINITELY MORE SERIOUS THAN SOME SILLY LITTLE LARP GAME.

EB: so you even get serious about this stuff too huh? that's cool. so what did you play?

CG: THAT'S NOT FUCKING IMPORTANT. WHATEVER. I'M FUCKING TIRED. I'M GOING TO MY RECOUPERACOON

CG: I MEAN BED. GOG DAMMIT

CG: GOD DAMMIT. SORRY

EB: heehee you just have a weird vocabulary katzir. it's ok.

EB: did you live in an area where everyone said that stuff?

EB: katzir? you didn't fall asleep did you?

CG: YES. SORRY. I DID COME FROM A PLACE WHERE EVERYONE SAID THAT. I JUST… GOT LOST IN THE MEMORIES OR SOMETHING.

CG: ANYWAYS, BYE JOHN. I'LL TALK TO YOU TOMORROW

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling ectoBiologist [EB] at 20:07 –

EB: bye! :B

I sigh and turn off my computer. I flop over onto my bed and groan. Katzir is confusing me lately. He keeps dropping these hints at me like I should know him, but I don't. Is he getting me confused with someone else or what? It's a little frustrating. Why can't I remember anything? Maybe he'll give up trying one day. It'll obviously only be easier on him that way anyways…

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of the second chapter :3 I feel like this one was horribly written though… ;w; Let me know what you guys think. See you next chapter!<strong>

***Vriska's name- Visina Sudesh is as she said, Serbian and Indian. Visina which is Serbian means elevated one which I thought would correlate to her self-confidence and her rank as god tier before she died. Sudesh which is Indian means strong, wise, or skilled, all of which apply to Vriska in every way. I used those names 'cause I have this headcannon that Vriska would be an Asian bitch kinda as a human, so this worked out well :3**


End file.
